Responsible
by georgesgurl117
Summary: An ordinary day turned tragic: If she had lost him, she wouldn't even know where to begin. She had barely handled replacing him temporarily, but if it had become permanent? The thought nearly suffocated her. FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1:  Too Good To Be True?

**Disclaimer: I am not Dick Wolf or NBC/Universal productions. Therefore they are not mine. Lucky them.**

**A/N: Just popped into my head. Please Read & Review!!! **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Too Good To Be True? **

"No, seriously -- let me get it. You bought last time." Olivia slid her hand to her seat belt and unbuckled it.

Elliot glanced over at her. "_Last_ time was five dollars and fifty cents for two bagels and coffee. _Not_ a birthday cake. You know how much those things run these days?"

Liv rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. But from what I hear, you and Kathy spent enough already on the presents. The least I can do is cover the cake."

"From _what you hear_? Just where might you have heard this?"

Olivia winked and gave him an innocent smile. "A lady _never_ reveals her sources."

"Fine," Elliot sighed. She could be so stubborn. It never helped to argue with her. "But at least let me give you some cash for the ice cream."

"Nah-uh. Munch and Fin have that under control." She stepped out of the car and onto the sidewalk. "I believe the twins will have their pick of either Mint Chocolate Chip or Rocky Road. I think."

"Really? They _actually_ agreed on _two_ flavors?" Elliot asked, sounding impressed.

Liv laughed. "Are you kidding? It's _because_ they couldn't agree that they're getting _two_ flavors. They went round and round for an hour before Cragen finally paid them each a dollar just to shut the hell up. So now Munch is picking one, and Fin another."

Elliot nodded his head as he visualized the scene. Munch and Fin bickering over little decisions wasn't that hard to imagine.

"Be back in a bit," Olivia promised.

"You better. What would I tell my kids if I came home _without_ their birthday cake?"

Olivia smirked. "Oh, I don't know. You'd think of something."

"Yeah, right. I can picture that going over _real_ well."

"I bet," Liv giggled as she slammed shut the car door.

Elliot turned to watch her enter the bakery. She disappeared from view as she rounded the corner on her way to the pastries counter in the back of the store. He flipped on the radio to kill the time, and chuckled when he realized how good he really had it.

He and Kathy had managed to sort things out and rekindle the relationship. His four beautiful kids had gotten older, but they still loved him. Just the other morning, Dickie had presented him with his "Hero in my Backyard" essay he did for his English class. Lizzie admitted she would have done it on him, too, but since Dickie had already done so, she wrote about Olivia instead. Olivia didn't know it yet, but Lizzie was planning on surprising her with it at the party. Kathleen and Maureen were happy he moved back in as well. _And_, he had a fifth child on the way.

At work, things were just as great. For some odd reason, the frequency of cases had slowed recently and Elliot found he had more time to spend at home. Cragen had tamed down a bit and become more friendly -- even joining them for drinks after work sometimes. He didn't drink, of course, but came just for a few laughs. Munch and Fin were still Munch and Fin, providing a sense of brotherhood and a never-ending source of amusement at the same time. And Olivia? She was still the same -- always had his back. They had built up an unbreakable friendship and were each others' support systems.

Everything in his life was perfect. It almost seemed too good to be true.

The gunshot brought him out of his reverie.


	2. Chapter 2:  Piece of Cake?

**A/N: Sorry it took a while. I was whisked out of town for the weekend. **

**Please keep reviewing! You make my day happier!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Piece of Cake?  
**

Olivia smiled as she approached the young woman behind the counter. "Hi, I'm here to pick up a cake. Order's under Stabler."

The woman nodded, and walked into the back room. While she waited, Olivia hummed and tapped her finger on the counter. Always the cop, she scoped out the store.

In the corner with the fresh-baked bread stood an elderly couple. The old man gave her a wink, then rolled his eyes and gestured to his wife, who was actively conversing with one of the shop attendants about the difference between their bread and hers. Olivia let out a small laugh as he moved his hand to indicate she talked too much.

Across the shop, a little girl strolled along with her mother, pointing in excitement at the cookie display. A grin crossed Liv's face as she watched the mother nod her head at her daughter's request. Olivia loved kids and wished she had some of her own. At present, though, her life didn't have room. She had recently promised herself, however, that she would work on getting that changed.

"Alright, here you go," the young woman said as she came out. She set the cake on the top of the counter. "That'll be twenty-one, fifty."

Olivia slid some cash out of her back pocket, and passed two bills across the counter to the cashier, whose name tag read _Jill_. Jill pushed a button on the register, and the cash drawer shot out. She placed the money inside and began pulling out the correct change.

The gunshot startled them both. Jill knocked loose coins all over the floor, and Olivia spun around to survey the situation

"EVERYBODY DOWN ON THE FLOOR!" A man's voice boomed. He was wearing a black ski mask, a dark jacket, and baggy jeans. The handgun in his left hand was pointed towards the ceiling. A paper bag was crumpled in his right.

Liv dropped to the ground, making sure she could still see everyone else. She let a tiny sigh of relief out when it became apparent the perpetrator had only fired a warning shot, and no one was injured. The old man had placed himself over his wife, and the young mother had done the same with her child. Olivia wasn't in view of the door, but she assumed Elliot must have heard the gunfire.

The man quickly stepped over her and jumped across the counter. Jill was cowering under the counter. Olivia could hear her praying.

"Shut up!" the man yelled, as he pointed the gun to her head. She followed his orders, as tears ran down her face. The already-open cash drawer made it easy for the criminal to empty the register into his paper bag.

Olivia quietly slipped her hand around her waist, slowly unlocking her gun from the holster. She hid it underneath herself and waited.

The robber hopped back over the counter, landing inches from her head. He began to run out the door again, and Olivia shot to her feet, bringing her gun up with her.

"FREEZE!" She shouted, aiming her gun at his head.

The man glanced back at her, and then out the door. Stabler held the same position outside.

"Drop the gun," Liv instructed. The robber did so. "Now, kick it to me. And then get on your knees, hands above your head."

As the gun bounced off her shoe, she holstered her gun. She stepped towards the man, bringing her handcuffs around to her front. She nodded to Elliot, who nodded back, and then she clicked shut the cuffs.

The occupants of the shop began to rise nervously. The older couple and the mother smiled graciously at Olivia. She smiled back.

Stabler still held his gun, trained on the suspect. Olivia felt it would be safe to step away from him for a moment. She stepped back to the counter and grabbed the cake. She grinned at Jill and handed her the bag. "Don't worry. Keep the change."

Olivia pivoted back to the would-be robber and pulled him up. As she did, she brought her eyes back to Elliot. And that's when she saw it.

A second gunman stood across the street and raised his firearm.

Olivia tried to scream out a warning, but it was too late. The gun spoke instead.


	3. Chapter 3:  The Plot Thickens?

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who left reviews!!! Please keep leaving them! They make me want to continue! **

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Plot Thickens?  
**

The cake slipped from Olivia's grasp. The box tipped open as it fell and its contents splattered against the hardwood floor.

Olivia swallowed hard as she set off to run towards Elliot. The bullet, however, reached him before she could.

Everything happened so fast, but to Liv -- it appeared to be moving in slow motion. Seconds stretched into minutes as the event unfolded before her.

Elliot slowly dropped to the sidewalk, and blood sprayed from his wound. As she reached him, the shooter took off down the street. Olivia's stomach churned as she realized she was now in the same position that Elliot had been in just over a year ago. Her heart raced as she swung her head back and forth between the perpetrator and her partner. The former was nearly at the end of the street, while blood oozed rapidly out of the latter's leg.

"Liv, _go_!" Elliot shouted, waving and trying to send her down the street. He reached for his radio and called in his own "Officer Down." His voice jerked her back into real time.

Olivia nodded hesitantly, realizing his wound wasn't life-threatening. She began to run -- running harder; running faster than she had ever run before. With one hand she pulled her weapon back to the ready. She was quickly closing the gap.

Adrenaline was pumping through her veins as the suspect disappeared around the corner and into an alley. She could have been racing headlong into a trap, but at the moment she wasn't think about that possibility. Even if she had, she wouldn't have cared.

She slowed and brought her gun up as she stepped into the alley. The gunman was on the opposite end, his back towards her. The alley was a dead end, brick walls on three sides. Olivia stood in the only entrance. The shooter was trapped.

"Freeze!" Olivia shouted, aiming her gun at a spot on the back of his neck. "Put your hands on your head!"

The man began to follow her directions, but then suddenly stopped. He started to turn around instead.

"Hey!" Olivia tightened the grip on her pistol. "I said, 'Put your HANDS on your HEAD! I will NOT hesitate to SHOO---"

Olivia stopped as she caught sight of the suspect's face. He couldn't have been any older than thirteen. He was just a kid -- a kid scared-out-of-his-wits.

He shook his head spastically. "N-n-no. I can't do th-th-that," he stuttered in fright.

"Just drop the gun and no one gets hurt, all right?" Olivia's mind raced as she watched the hand that held his gun. _He's just a kid. I can't shoot a kid._

The boy just stared blankly back at her.

"Come on! Get rid of the gun and it'll all be okay. I promise."

Tears ran down the boy's face. "You're _lyin_'! That man -- he's a_ cop_, ain't he? And you're a cop. So what's to stop you from shootin' me?!"

Liv tried to sweep past the last comment. "Look, it'll be better if you just do as I say. I won't shoot you." Olivia began to take a few steps forward, but the boy jumped and brandished his firearm.

"NO! She'll kill me...she will." The boy was literally shaking in his baggy clothes.

"_She_? Who's _she_?" Olivia asked, her eyebrows twisting as she stopped and re-trained her weapon.

"N-n-no one."

"Fine," Olivia sighed. "What's your name?"

"I ain't gonna tell you!"

"Okay, well...how 'bout this? If I lower my weapon, will you toss down yours?"

The boy shifted as if seriously considering the arrangement. "Alrigh'," he nodded, "but you first."

Olivia took a deep breath. _I'm gonna be fine_. "Okay."

She leaned forward, and placed her sidearm on the grimy pavement. She held her hands up, palms facing the boy, and stepped back. "Now you."

He glanced down at his gun, possibly reconsidering. Olivia's eyes flickered nervously to where she had just placed hers. _Please, come on. Don't let me have made the wrong decision. _

As if someone had heard her prayers, the boy nodded and tossed his weapon towards the dumpster. "You gotta protect me, though. 'Cuz I didn't mean to shoot 'im, I swear! It wasn't my fault -- she set it all up! I wasn't even tryin' to hit him --you gotta believe me! You gotta help me! She's gonna kill me -- I _know_ it!"

Liv sighed in frustration. "I can only help you if you help me. And you need to tell me who this _she_ is."

His face turned white, and more fear scampered across his eyes. He took several short breaths before finally bobbing his head in agreement. "J-J-Jill."

Olivia cocked her head, and her mouth dropped open. _Jill?_ She wondered if she had heard right.

As if in response, two shots echoed down the street.

* * *

_A/N: Okay, now this is where you come in. I'm going to listen to your input. Elliot -- dead or alive? Your choice. You can tell me in your review, or let me know in a message, if you don't want your vote known. I'll wait a little while before I write the end of the story, to get as many views as possible. It's such a hard decision to make! _

_Please speak your mind!!_

_--georgesgurl117  
_


	4. Chapter 4:  From Bad to Worse?

**A/N: Wow! Thanks for all the feedback on that one! It was pretty much as I thought. I've never had so many messages at once! Hope you keep reading and reviewing.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4: From Bad to Worse?  
**

As the two shots rang out, Olivia's face drained of color. A sickening, twisting feeling worked its way from her stomach to her heart. She was torn -- she needed to go back, but she couldn't let the boy out of her sight.

Fortunately, two squad cars and an ambulance were turning onto the street in response to Elliot's radio for help. She quickly ran out and flagged one of them down. The officer stepped out of his vehicle, and nodded as he listened to Olivia's instructions to take the boy into custody, but not to harm him.

The second officer began to ask her a question, but it went unanswered. Olivia was nearly to the opposite end of the block by then.

Her heart lurched into her throat as she reached the scene. Two EMTs were pulling a stretcher alongside Elliot's motionless body.

Olivia threw herself to the ground next to him, not caring how hard her knees hit the cement.

"No," she breathed. A whisper was all she could manage. Tears rained down her cheeks, falling to the blood-soaked sidewalk. She grabbed for his hand, hoping to feel a pulse. It was extremely weak, but it was still there.

"Detective! You need to move!" One of the ambulance attendants shouted at her.

Olivia nodded and touched Elliot's cheek briefly.

"Don't you dare leave us. Don't you dare." The glassy look in his normally clear blue eyes shocked her, ripping at her heartstrings. She watched, silent, as they slid him onto the stretcher and lifted him into the back of the emergency vehicle.

She stood up, turning around and glancing into the shop. What she saw made her gasp. The first gunman was gone. Her eyes darted around up and down the street and back into the store. Advancing through the open door, she realized the cashier was nowhere to be seen.

The boy's voice echoed in her mind. _She'll kill me. She'll kill...Jill._

"..it was the young lady behind the counter.. "

Olivia snapped her attention to the old man who had winked at her earlier. A uniform was taking his statement. She took a step forward to better hear his statement.

"After the pretty lady cop began chasing the man in the street, sh-she grabbed the money bag and walked over to the gentleman in handcuffs. She helped him up and they both walked outside. I heard a car door slam. When she came back inside, I at first thought she had perhaps put him in the police car, but then she grabbed the gun and told us all to get back on the floor. The next thing I hear is two shots, and tires squealin'."

Olivia stood in a daze. Her eyes moved from the old man to his wife; from the young girl crying to her mother; and ultimately to the floor. Her eyes traced one of the planks in the hardwood floor until it came upon the cake. _Cake?... Birthday cake... The twins' birthday... The twins!_

She literally jumped up as if in surprise and ran back outside. She hurried around the side of the car and yanked open the driver-side door. The keys were still in the ignition, and the radio was still playing. Olivia blinked away the tears and pulled out from the curb. She turned on the siren and sped off down the street.

--------------------

"Coming!" Kathy Stabler shouted wearily in response to the pounding at the door. She and the kids had spent the entire day cleaning, and getting the house ready for the party. The dining table was covered in a brand new table cloth, and blue balloons floated above it. She turned off the kitchen faucet, and grabbed a rag as she headed towards the door.

Kathy dried her hands lazily and threw her dish towel over the chair as she reached to open the door. Olivia was standing there, her clothes covered in red blood and blue frosting. Tears stained her cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but Kathy cut her off.

"No. No! NO!" She shouted, buckling at the knees.

"What is it, Mom?" Kathleen asked, nibbling on a carrot as she came from the kitchen. She watched as her mother's knuckles turned white gripping the door, and as Olivia shook her head in sorrow. The carrot slipped from her hand and rolled under the bookshelf. "Is Dad alright?"

"What's wrong with Dad?" Dickie asked as he came scampering down the stairs.

Kathy couldn't tell them. She'd lost the ability to speak. Olivia cleared her throat. "Dickie, get your sisters. We don't have any time to waste."

Dickie didn't hesitate. He recognized the urgency behind her tone of voice. He ran back up the stairs to Elizabeth's bedroom and threw open her door, ordering her to get off of the phone. Maureen was in the bathroom, but he didn't stop shouting at her until she came out.

"I'll get the keys," Kathleen suggested, disappearing from view. Olivia nodded in response. They wouldn't all fit in the sedan, and Kathy was in no condition to drive. It would be better if they could all stick together. The station wagon would be the best option.

Dickie pounded down the steps, his two sisters following closely behind. Kathleen reappeared from the kitchen; a set of keys dangling from her right hand. She tossed them to Liv, and motioned to Maureen. No one said a word. They'd all dreaded this day for years.

The two eldest took hold of their mother and guided her out the door and to the garage.

--------------------

The car ride had been a silent one. Olivia had tried to explain, "There was a robbery at the bakery...", but she knew it wouldn't be of any help. It wouldn't make the pain go away.

The Stablers ran ahead of her into the Emergency Room. Olivia hung back a bit. She felt they deserved to be with him first.

As she stepped through the doors, she could see Cragen and the boys standing around, anxiously waiting for news. Munch spotted her, and rushed over immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders with concern. "When you weren't at the scene -- or here, I figured you'd gone to his house."

She looked up into his face and shook her head. "I should've stopped it -- should've seen it."

Munch gave her arm a squeeze. "You did what any of us would have done. It's not your fault. Elliot knows that. He would have done the same thing, and be in the same position as you are right now had it been you. It just as easily could have been you."

A tear dropped. "Yeah, well maybe it should've been me."

He looked at her with worry in his eye and pulled her into a tight hug. "It's okay. He'll be fine. I know it."

She closed her eyes and rested her head against his chest._ I really hope you're right._


	5. Chapter 5:  Good Things Come To Those Wh

**A/N: Again -- so sorry for the delay! The school year hit with an incredible force. Responsibility sucks! Thanks for the encouraging reviews! **

* * *

**Chapter 5: Good Things Come to Those Who Wait?  
**

The room was filled with an awkward silence. No one dared speak. Fin sat rigidly in one of the chairs, while Munch paced the length of the room. Neither of them cared, or even thought about, the ice cream that sat melting in their squad car. Instead they kept their minds focused on Elliot, praying for a recovery.

Two seats away from Fin, Cragen leaned forward, nervously running his fingers across the top of his bald head. He had instructed Detective Lake to inform him the minute anything new was learned, but so far Cragen's cell phone had remained oddly quiet. He felt uneasy about this fact, and had checked twice already to make sure it was still switched on.

Olivia sat with the Stabler family on the opposite end of the room. She shook her head offhandedly as the afternoon's events began to run through her mind again. She had replayed the scene over and over-- so many times that some details were starting to blur together, and her imagination began to input others at random. _No wonder witnesses are unreliable._

To keep her thoughts away from it, Olivia turned her attention to the other occupants of the room. To her immediate left, Kathy sat unmoving, as if in a trance. Her eyes were focused on some invisible spot in the carpet, and she made absolutely no sound. Although she seemed to be completely disconnected from the world, her hand gripped Olivia's with an incredible force.

The two eldest Stabler girls were seated on the opposite side of Kathy. The silence seemed to have bothered them as they were quietly whispering to each other over a magazine. Olivia wasn't sure of what they were saying, but the phrases she caught seemed to deal with clothing. _Whatever it takes to keep you from going crazy._

Dickie sat morosely on the floor by his mother's feet. He seemed to be occupying himself by picking at the cracks in his tennis shoe. His twin was next to Olivia and was resting her head on the latter's shoulder. Her breathing had become deep and calm, leading Liv to believe she had fallen asleep. The sleeve of Olivia's shirt was damp with her tears.

Olivia glanced over at her male colleagues. Strangely enough, she envied them. Part of her wished that she too could enjoy the distance they had created between themselves and Elliot's family. Somehow, she realized, she'd been pulled in to hold them all together. She had become their rock, their stability, their Elliot.

She shook her head once again. _Elliot was--_**is**_--their Elliot. Not me. _

Liv didn't even have time to curse herself for using the past tense. A wave of heat swept through her body. Her shoulder had begun to ache, and her hand was uncomfortably sweaty. Elliot's role was something she wasn't prepared to handle. Family had only very recently become an aspect in her life, and she hadn't mastered the concept quite yet. She cleared her throat, feeling overwhelmed by her current situation. She sighed heavily, attempting to shut off her brain for the time being.

Suddenly Maureen rose from her chair next to Elizabeth and slowly drifted towards the busy hospital corridor. No one appeared to notice this except Munch and Kathleen. The former halted his pacing and began following her curiously with his eyes. She seemed to be watching something and was stepping closer for a better look. He tore his gaze from her and shot a glance down the hall.

He gave a little start at what he saw. "Liv," he whispered with force.

Olivia had resorted to staring fixedly at the same spot on the carpet, attempting to zone out like Kathy had done. At the sound of her name, she broke her concentration, her head snapping rudely to attention. She looked to Munch, a silent question written across her countenance.

Munch gave a tilt of his head towards the threshold where Maureen now leaned against the side of the wall.

Two men in scrubs had appeared through the set of doors Elliot had been taken earlier and stood in deep conversation. The slightly taller one shot a glance in the direction of the waiting room.

A sound caught in Olivia's throat as the surgeon began striding towards them. She shook the hand held by Kathy and tried searching the man's face for clues on Elliot's condition.

Kathy's eyes raised and locked on to the doctor. She rose to greet him, dragging Olivia to her feet as well. Elizabeth groaned sleepily, but settled against the back of the chair without waking. The others shifted, however, straining to see and hear better.

"Is he...is he...," Kathy attempted.

Olivia gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before speaking. "Is he okay?"

The man's face looked grim as he addressed them. "I have good news."

"He's alive, then?"

Olivia glanced carefully at Kathy after her exclamation. The woman's face had brightened considerably.

"Yes," the doctor nodded. "It was a bit touch-and-go for a while there, but we did finally manage to stop the bleeding and repair some of the damage. His wounds were pretty extensive, but luckily we got to him just in time."

The doctor continued speaking for several more seconds, but Olivia wasn't listening anymore. _Elliot was alive_. That was all she needed to hear. Everything else faded away into obscurity, and her mind began to fog over as she thought about how close she had come to losing her partner -- her best friend. If she had lost him, she wouldn't even know where to begin. She had barely handled replacing him temporarily, but if it had become permanent? The thought nearly suffocated her.

Suddenly her thoughts were interrupted by an alarming wail.

Olivia shook the haziness from her eyes to see Kathy struggle to keep her strength. She flinched in shock as Kathy squeezed her arm even harder.

The surgeon extended his hand, placing it reassuringly on Kathy's shoulder.

"I'm truly sorry," he said, compassion in his voice. "We did everything we could."

Kathy nodded, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Olivia turned to look at the doctor for an explanation, but the man assumed she had heard. He gave her his most sympathetic look before pivoting on his heel and disappearing behind another set of doors.

The two women turned around to view the rest of the group standing at attention, waiting patiently for the update. Elizabeth was still groggy, but had been shaken into consciousness by her eldest sister.

"Mom?" Kathleen stepped forward. "Did everything go alright? Is Dad okay?"

Olivia realized none of the others had overheard. She glanced towards her companion, anxious to hear the news herself. Something was wrong, and she needed to know what it was.

Kathy shot Liv a pleading look before turning her head back to her children. She opened her mouth to speak.

"Daddy made it through surgery..." her voice began to waiver immensely, "and he's...going...to...to...make it."

"Oh thank God!" Maureen whispered.

Her mother gave a strained smile as she tried to find courage. "But...you see..um...the doctor said..."


	6. Chapter 6: Clear as Mud?

**A/N: Mean, huh? Alright: I'll take it. It's something at least. Please keep up the feedback!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Clear as Mud?**

Olivia sat with a heavy heart as Kathy's mournful voice echoed through her thoughts.

_One of the bullets had shattered a lumbar vertebrae. Elliot may never walk again. _

As many times as that phrase repeated itself, she still couldn't quite comprehend it. The magnitude of it all was too much to bear.

She'd gone to visit him in the recovery room alongside his family. She had managed to hold it together in front of them, but found herself excusing herself from the room by stating that "this was a time for family." No one in the Stabler clan questioned this response, and Kathy nodded her consent.

Olivia hadn't returned to the waiting room to sit with the other detectives. Instead she had found herself exiting the elevator on its next stop. The second floor lounge was vacant -- just the quiet spot she had needed.

Elliot wasn't yet awake. The doctor assured them he would indeed regain consciousness, but it would take a few hours minimum. Until then, Olivia had no intention of sitting at his bedside. He was alive -- that was enough for her. She wouldn't go back and see him like that, lying helpless. _Elliot the cop. Elliot the protector. _That was how she had always envisioned her partner. Now what would he be without the use of his legs? How would he cope? He could probably get a desk job, but that wasn't him. Elliot had always hated the paperwork; it was the thrill of the chase that kept him going.

_What about me? _ Olivia turned her attentions inward. Even when they'd fought and separated, they had always been Benson and Stabler. _What am I to do without him?_ She could probably partner with Detective Lake, but it wouldn't be the same. She and Elliot were solid as a team. Liv had no problem with Lake -- he was good, but he was no Elliot.

Olivia realized she was being selfish. Her relationship with Elliot at work came second to the one he had with his wife and children -- always had, always will. He and Kathy had just patched things up, but the tension was still there at times. With four kids and a baby, a disability would only add to the stress. Liv worried his marriage would crumble again -- would Elliot survive it again?

"Excuse me, ma'am?"

Olivia raised her head to see an elderly janitor standing in front of her.

"I need to vacuum in here, but I can wait if you want me to."

She forced a smile. "Oh, no. Don't worry about me. I should be going anyway. Its getting late."

Olivia reached down to grab her jacket before noticing it had left some dried frosting on the chair. She looked apologetic to the janitor. "Sorry about that. I can take care of it."

He held up his hand. "No, no. I got it. Its why they pay me the big bucks."

Liv smiled as she made her way to the door. Just as she reached the hall, he spoke again.

"You know -- whatever it is that's bothering you, I'm sure it'll work out in the end. And if not, it'll make you stronger."

Olivia stared into his kind eyes. "Thanks," she said. As the elevator doors slid shut in front of her, she heard the vacuum cleaner roar to life.

----------------

The muscles in Cragen's face relaxed as he caught sight of Liv near the elevator.

"Benson!"

Olivia jerked her head in response.

"Detective Lake called. Some uniforms picked up our fugitives on the Turnpike. I sent--"

"Which precinct?" Olivia interrupted.

"--Munch and Fin to supervise."

Olivia raised her voice a notch. "Which precinct?"

Cragen narrowed his eyes. "I thought you'd rather stay with your partner. Are you sure?"

Olivia remained silent. Cragen recognized the look of determination her eyes possessed and gave up the information. "Just promise me you won't do anything you'll regret!"

Liv turned without a word and made her way to the exit.

-----------------

Munch and Fin jumped to attention as Olivia stormed through the doorway.

"Whoa! Where you think you're goin'?" Fin asked, while Munch held up his hands to block her path.

"Move," Olivia spat.

"Nah-uh. You shouldn't be here."

Olivia glared at him. "And why the hell not?"

Her two colleagues turned to look at each other. Munch shrugged, and then Fin swung back to her. "Fine. But we're only watching. No contact, alrigh'?"

"Fine," she nodded, and the three entered the viewing room.

------------------

"It wasn't s'posed to go down like this! There wasn't s'posed to be anybody in the store to put up a fight. Nobody was s'posed to get hurt, I swear!" The dark-haired man slammed his fist on the table. Sweat poured down his face as he nervously glanced between his interrogators and the mirrored-window next to the door. "Honest! She promised!"

"Nobody was supposed to get hurt, huh? Well, somebody did. You shot a cop, now didn't you?" The eager detective leaned in intimidatingly.

"No! No, I didn't!"

"Yeah, you did. We test your hands for gun powder residue, we're gonna find it, aren't we?"

The man paled. "Well..yeah, I fired the gun, but I didn't hit nobody! Just a warning shot, I swear. I didn't shoot the cop, I swear."

"Right. And if you didn't, then who did?"

"She did. Jill did. She took my gun and shot him with it. Twice. I swear -- it wasn't me! She had planned everything, but when that lady cop messed it all up, she got pissed. She went completely psycho!"

The questioning detective sighed, while his partner looked towards the glass. On the other side, Olivia flinched a little. Munch reached out and switched the microphone off. As he did so, Liv walked over to where two other detectives sat questioning Jill.

"It was all his idea --he needed the money. He said he'd kill me if I didn't help him get it!"

The balding detective sat back in his chair. "Tell me what happened after the Detective Benson detained your boyfriend."

Jill choked back a tear. "There was a gunshot. Bobby hit the cop in the leg, and he went down. The lady detective dropped Pete and the cake. What a mess. Then she ran out to her partner and then down the street after Bobby. He really didn't understand what he was doing -- he's just a kid."

The detective waved his hand. "Don't worry about that now -- we'll deal with your brother later. Then what happened?"

"Oh, right. Well, I know I shouldn't have, but I helped Pete to his feet. He looked like he was in pain, and I couldn't stand to see him like that. But then he grabbed me and dragged me outside. He told me to go back inside and get the gun, so I did."

"Just like that?"

"He was going to kill me if I didn't! So I got the gun and told everyone to stay down. It was for their own safety. When I came back out, he grabbed the gun and shot the cop again. Then he pointed the gun at me and told me to drive."

The detective stood up, and walked to the door. As he closed it behind him, he spoke to Liv. "Good enough for you?"

Olivia stared at him in disbelief. "You're joking, right?"

The man shrugged.

"She claims he shot him -- he was in handcuffs! How does she explain that?"

The man sent a glance through the window. Jill sat rigid in the chair. "She claimed he got out of them."

"Yeah, right," Olivia scoffed.

"Well, when we picked 'em up, your cuffs were dangling from his left arm only. So, he must have somehow."

The blow silenced Olivia. Fin stepped forward. "So, what we got is 'he-said, she-said'?"

The detective nodded. "Lookin' that way. There's no way to prove who masterminded it, or who shot your partner."

* * *

**Bad ending, I know. And the title sucks -- couldn't think of any better cliches. **


	7. Chapter 7: The End Is Just the Beginning

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! This shall be the final chapter. I never expected it would take this many chapters to complete, but here we are at last. Please review like you all have so miraculously done! Thanks so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The End Is Just the Beginning? **

Olivia shut her eyes. "Where's the boy?"

"What boy?" the balding detective asked, clearing his throat.

"You know -- her brother, uh, Bobby," Liv clarified, gesturing through the window. "I left him with a couple of uniforms at the scene and haven't seen him since."

The older man dropped his eyes. "I guess no one told you then."

"Tell me what?!" Olivia demanded. She twitched as Munch placed a hand on her shoulder.

The detective rubbed his hands together and anxiously glanced at his partner who had just joined the group. "Well, when we sent a detective over to pick up the boy for questioning, we were redirected to the hospital."

Liv's eyelids nearly flew back into her skull as she stepped forward, ripping herself from Munch's grasp. "What?! Why?"

"Now I just want to make it known that any of us could have made the same mistake and --," the man began.

"What the hell happened!"

The detective sighed as he looked at the fury etched on her face. "Well...they took him back to their precinct after y'all went to the hospital. When they first pulled up, they saw you holding him at gunpoint, so they knew he must have been involved in the shooting somehow, so you can't really blame them --"

Liv narrowed her eyebrows. She held back the urge to challenge the last thought.

"--and their caseloads are really heavy -- as are everybody's these days -- so they just stuck him in one of their holding cells. But, you see, they didn't have any ones empty at the time and they assumed he was a would-be cop-killer so they didn't really make the best decision on which tank to cool him in. They put him in with some drunk who didn't like the way he looked at him."

Olivia felt like the wind had been knocked out of her -- again. "I told them to take care of him." The rage in her voice couldn't be masked.

The man tried to lighten the mood. "Well, he's basically fine. Face is a little messed up, but he only needed two stitches. No real damage done."

His partner joined in. "Yeah, coulda been worse."

Fin sent the two a withering stare, and they shrugged helplessly in response.

Liv attempted to rub away the throbbing pain from her forehead. "Where is he?"

The detective said nothing, but pointed towards the closed door of a third interview room. Olivia set off in the direction and slowly pushed open the door. The boy briefly glanced up at her from his seat at a table, but just as quickly refocused his gaze to the wall opposite the door.

"Bobby?" she ventured in a thin voice.

The boy gave no indication of whether or not he had heard her.

Olivia walked to the table and pulled out the chair across from the boy. After sitting down she tried again. "Bobby is your name, isn't it?"

The boy did nothing but turn his head even farther away from her.

"You told me earlier that you thought Jill was going to hurt you. Can you tell me why, Bobby?"

The boy remained a statue.

"Look," she said bitterly. She was finding it difficult to hide her frustration. "I know I said nothing would happen to you -- and I'm sorry that I was wrong -- but I really, really need your help right now. Believe me, I wish I didn't, but my partner is lyin' in a hospital bed unable to move and I have no other choice. Can you understand that?"

She paused for a few moments, waiting for any response. None came.

Tears began to work their way into her eyes as she continued. "The doctors say he may never walk again. And...and..."

She trailed off and swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "My partner -- Elliot's his name. My partner is a good guy -- a great guy. He doesn't deserve this; his family doesn't deserve this. Oh, God -- his family. He has four children -- five. They have a baby on the way. Two of them are about your age. You and his son Dickie probably have some things in common."

Bobby didn't even shift his weight as she pled her case.

"Bobby, I need your help. I need you to tell me about Jill. Without you I have nothing. I have no proof -- no justice for Elliot, no justice for his family. Hell, no justice for you. Please, please help me out, Bobby. I don't care that you accidentally shot Elliot -- neither does he, but whoever did the second time -whether it was Jill or not-- did it on purpose. They don't care that he can't walk. They don't care that he nearly didn't make it at all. They wouldn't even care if he died. But I know you do, Bobby. I know you care about what happens to him -- what happens to his kids. So please, please tell me what you know. You don't even have to look at me, I could leave the room if you want me to and you could tell someone else. But please think about it, okay?"

Again, she was only met with silence.

Olivia waited a few minutes and then pushed herself away from the table. "If you change your mind, you'll know where to find me."

With that she turned and left the room, pulling the door shut softly behind her.

She felt the compassionate stares of her colleagues upon her face as she blinked away her tears.

"Don't worry," Fin assured her. "He'll come around."

Liv shook her head. "No, he won't." She dared only to whisper for fear of her voice breaking. "I promised him everything would be alright."

Munch had no time to wonder whether the latter thought pertained to the boy or to Elliot before Olivia spoke again.

"Do we have anything? What about the other witnesses? I heard the old man telling the uniform it was Jill."

The balding man's younger counterpart answered. "He did, but his wife didn't see anything, and the other woman thought it was the boyfriend who shot your partner. No way to tell which one'll be more reliable on the stand."

"What about the gunshot residue your friends were threatening him with earlier?" Munch ventured.

"No good. Like he said, he could have just fired that warning shot. And if Jill had it, it just proves she either touched the gun, which all of the witnesses corroborate, or was in the vicinity when it was fired. Can't even be called circumstantial."

"What about surveillance footage? My partner's always goin' on 'bout Big Brother. Musta seen somethin'."

Munch glanced at Fin, and a flicker of pride appeared on his face. His countenance became somber again with one look at Olivia.

The older detective spoke up. "Well, lab techs are still workin' on that front. So far we have the footage from the cafe across the street, but their camera is one that rotates, so a considerable portion is missing."

"Lemme guess -- the chunk missin' is the actual shooting?" Fin knew the answer before the words even left his mouth.

"Yep," The man nodded. "You'd think the way it went down -- middle of the day, two cops on the scene -- that there'd be a whole crapload of evidence, but there just isn't. The D.A.'s office is chompin' at the bit for blood, don't get me wrong, but it'd sure be nice to hand it all over gift wrapped and on a silver platter."

Olivia stood rocking on her heels, taking it all in. She walked over to where she could see the two suspects. The boyfriend looked distraught, his head was in his hands; but Jill looked as though nothing had happened. Olivia couldn't understand it -- she had appeared so frightened in the shop, but perhaps that was only an act. Or maybe a trick of the imagination -- Liv had expected the reaction and had therefore seen just that. Whatever the case, Liv could take no more. She shook her head and spun quickly on her heels.

Munch and Fin looked up to just catch glimpse of her rushing past on her way out the door.

---------------------

Once outside, Olivia slowed her gait considerably. She didn't know where to go. She couldn't go back in there at all, or to the SVU squadroom -- it would feel too empty. Her apartment wasn't any more of a comfort to her than a cold subway car, and none of the local bars seemed appealing. Perhaps the hospital was the best option. She wasn't ready yet for Elliot, but she knew soon enough she would have to face him.

Olivia wasn't sure what to say. She needed to know how to tell him that everything had been her fault. She had been the one who had made them stay later at work than he had wanted to finish paperwork that could have waited until the morning. She had been the one who had insisted on getting the cake herself and left him unprotected. She had been the one who failed to notice the cashier's involvement. She had been the one who chose the chase over the safety of her partner. She had been the one who betrayed the trust of the one person who would be able to help them sort through the lies.

The wind picked up and leaves danced across the sidewalk in front of Olivia as she walked down the street.

She wasn't sure of anything at the moment, except that she had been the one responsible, and she would have to be the one to tell him.


	8. Chapter 8: Time Heals All Wounds?

**A/N: So, I know I said the last one would be the final chapter, but I lied. Not that I meant to, of course. Some expressed interest in having more to the story, and I agree. I at first thought I would leave the story with an indefinite ending, but now -- after some thought -- I have changed my mind. A better ending hit me a couple days ago, so here I am writing it. So, if you liked the hanging ending, feel free to stop there. If not, please continue with this chapter and then review!**

**It's for real this time: This is the final chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Time Heals All Wounds?**

A rumbling murmur of voices filled the gallery. The verdict hung heavy in the air.

_Guilty._

ADA Jack McCoy immediately twisted his upper body around in his chair. He locked eyes with the familiar fixture seated several rows behind him and raised an eyebrow in silent, anxious question.

Olivia forced a stiff smile and dipped her head in gratitude. It was not until after McCoy gave her a sharp nod, turned, and directed his attention back to the judge that she realized she had been holding her breath for quite some time. She inhaled deeply and let out a quick sigh of relief.

The judge had begun speaking, but Olivia heard not a word. She was too busy trying to shut out all the images of the past weeks. All of that pain and anger had come to this -- to a guilty verdict. She didn't know if she would laugh or cry, and to prevent herself from doing either, she scanned the other faces in the court room.

Across the aisle, a few rows ahead of her sat the defendant's brother with a temporary guardian appointed by Children's Services. Olivia wasn't quite sure, but she could almost see tension ease from his shoulders. He still wouldn't meet her eye, but she didn't blame him. She knew what it felt like to have her trust betrayed.

A brief gasp from the defense table gave her the courage to glance in that direction. The attorney stood rigid, the pink of anger splashed across his face. Shock and fear paled the countenance of the woman standing next to him. Her expression of disbelief startled Olivia as she realized this was the first true emotion the woman had ever showed in her presence. Everything else had been an act -- a lie.

The courtroom fell silent as the judge stopped speaking and waved his direction to the court officers. As they walked towards Jill, she took a hesitant step backwards. Her attorney placed a reassuring hand on her back, and the officers each gently grabbed one of her arms. She went with them willingly at first, but new emotion crossed her face as the reality of the situation hit her.

Olivia recognized hatred in her eyes and jumped to her feet as the woman began to struggle. At the prosecutor's table, McCoy did the same. Both appeared ready to leap into action if need be, but the officers kept the prisoner under control.

True tears burst from Jill's eyes as they pulled her out the door.

Olivia shuddered visibly as the woman screeched. "NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME! _NO_!"

The cry died away as the door slammed shut behind her and echoed down the hall.

McCoy turned back around to judge the detective's reaction, but managed only to watch the courtroom door swing shut behind her.

-----------------

Olivia switched on her cell phone as soon as she walked outside the court complex. She leaned against a pillar and hit a button on speed dial.

Kathy picked up on the first ring.

"They got her," Olivia said simply. She could hear Kathy let out a heavy breath on the other end.

"That's good."

Liv nodded to herself and began to descend the stairs. "How's he doin'?"

Olivia hadn't seen much of Elliot since the trial began. She had been there everyday -- the other SVU detectives had taken turns sitting with her -- but Elliot had only come when he had to testify. He had seemed shaky -- something he rarely ever was -- and wasn't quite sure of himself. Olivia could tell he hadn't come to terms with his handicap yet.

"He's great," Kathy replied, happiness in her voice. "But come see for yourself. Elliot wants to have a do-over on the twins' birthday. They never did get their cake."

Liv allowed herself another tight smile. "Yeah, I guess not."

"So...what do you say? Tomorrow night at seven. Elizabeth's dying to see you."

The worry eased from her face as Olivia freely grinned. "I'll be there."

---------------------

Above her on the steps, Jack McCoy kept track of Detective Benson over the heads of the media horde. He was worried that she was angry with him for giving the boyfriend a plea bargain. McCoy had shaken his head on that day after realizing he had done something he had never done before -- he asked her consent before pleading him out. She had given it readily, knowing it was more ammunition against Jill, but still he had his doubts on whether or not it was her honest feelings. And now he saw the same false smile on her lips that she had given him after the verdict was read.

His anxiety passed quickly, though, when her face broke into a true grin. _She's going to be okay. _

With that knowledge, he addressed the questions being thrown at him.

---------------------

Olivia awoke that night in a cold sweat. Horrible visions -- Elliot's blood, the glassy look of his eyes, the tears on his children's faces, the haunted expression of Bobby's -- had plagued her sleep since the shooting. She thought the outcome of the trial would relieve her of the nightmares, but instead they returned -- with Jill's chilling screams as a background.

Liv rubbed the grogginess from her eyes and read the harsh green light of her bedside clock. _Three-sixteen. _

She rolled out of bed, and padded into the bathroom. She switched on the faucet and shivered slightly as she viewed her appearance in the mirror. Her hair stood up at odd angles, dark circles had appeared under her eyes, and her skin looked terrible. She almost expected gray hairs to magically appear. Olivia smirked at the thought and splashed her face with cold water.

Feeling slightly more awake, she headed into the kitchen where she set a coffee pot on to brew. Olivia reached up and opened the cupboard, extracting an oversized mug and placing it gingerly on the counter.

She shook her head at the garbage overflowing the bin and withdrew a plastic bag from its hiding hole under the sink. As she emptied the trash into the bag, her eyes caught sight of a bundle on one of the kitchen chairs. It was the clothes she wore that day, still caked with frosting and blood. Liv had tried several times to remove them from her apartment, but for some reason lacked the power to actually do so.

She made her way towards the chair and grabbed her ruined shirt. She nearly had it in the bag, but then hesitated and dropped it on top of the pair of jeans once again. Olivia backed away slowly, twisting the end of the bag into a knot, and stepped outside her apartment to drop the bag down the chute.

Liv returned to her kitchen. The presents for the twins still sat on the end of the counter, waiting to be opened. Olivia leaned on the countertop and unconsciously began to readjust one of the bows, waiting for the coffee to finish.

-----------------------

"Dad, dad! Olivia's here!" Elizabeth screeched in excitement as she raced towards the door. She ripped open the door, flew down the ramp, and threw her arms around an extremely surprised Olivia, who barely managed to hang on to the gifts.

Munch laughed at the sight as he shut the car door, and Fin smirked as he came around the end of the car. The two followed their colleague as she was pulled into the house.

Olivia could see Kathy slowly ambling around the kitchen, her belly an enormous size. Her eldest daughters were placing dishes on the neatly decorated table, while Dickie added more gifts to the pile.

Elliot rolled effortlessly into the living room, his face ablaze with happiness.

"Nice wheels," Munch remarked, a smirk crossing his lips. "That thing do any tricks?"

Olivia watched as a devilish grin spread on Elliot's face, and he threw his weight against the back of the chair, balancing himself on his back wheels.

"Hey, hey, hey -- how many times must I tell you to _stop_ doing that?!" Kathy grinned as she waddled into the room. She looked towards Liv. "I swear -- _he's_ worse than the children."

Olivia nodded. "I'll buy that."

Elliot rolled his eyes as he brought the chair back on all fours. He noticed the pail of ice cream in Munch's hand. "_Please_ tell me that's not the same one you bought last time."

An innocent look flashed across Munch's face. "Why? It's not like there was anything wrong with it. It refroze perfectly well when I stuck it back in the freezer."

Elliot grimaced and shook his head. Somewhere in the background, Dickie made a gagging noise.

"It's perfectly fine, you know. Why waste perfectly good ice cream just because it got a little melted?"

A look of disgust appeared on Fin's face. He pushed past his partner and produced a brown, paper bag in his left hand.

"Don't worry. I got us covered." He handed the ice cream over to Elizabeth, who scampered into the kitchen with it. Fin then turned to his partner. "Ya cheap son-of-a-bitch."

Munch sighed. "With five ex-wives and alimony, it's better cheap than broke. Or better cheap than dead, I suppose."

Fin rose an eyebrow. "I thought you were only married _four_ times."

Munch nodded. "Ah, yes. I lose count."

Elliot snickered as he went to let Cragen in. "Man, I hate to say it, but I missed you guys."

"Ha! He said it. Pay up." Munch held out his hand, smiling widely as Fin begrudgingly handed over a ten-dollar bill.

----------------------

Olivia smiled to herself as she shut her apartment door behind her that night. Elliot was fine, as was his family. The disability had only brought them closer together.

Cragen had mentioned a clerical position that was open in the unit, and Elliot had actually seemed excited about it. Liv couldn't wait to have her friend back at the precinct, even though they wouldn't still be partners.

Liv flipped the light switch and her apartment became bright. However, there seemed to be a certain coldness to the room.

Olivia narrowed her eyebrows as she realized its source. She walked over to the counter beneath the sink and pulled out another plastic bag. With one quick intake of air, she stepped to the chair, picked up the shirt once again, and dropped it in the bag. She did the same with the jeans.

Bag in hand, she stepped out the door, and once again made the short trip down the hallway to the garbage chute. She pried open the gate, and held the bag over the hole. Olivia paused for a moment to stare at the bag, and to take several deep breaths. Then she released her grip on the bag, and shut the door to the chute. She stood for a minute in the hall, listening for the thump of the bag hitting the dumpster in the alley below. Instant relief flowed through her as the sound reached her ears.

Olivia folded her arms across her chest and ambled back to her apartment. She smiled once again as she realized she would sleep peacefully that night.

* * *

**Any final thoughts on the story? Please share them! **


End file.
